sasunaru
by cloudytruth33
Summary: this is the first part to my sasunaru fanfic, mature graphic yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i do not own naruto...  
this is my first time writing anything like this please R&R

* * *

It was a normal day in Konoha. Naruto and Sasuke had just returned from their first mission as part of the ANBU. They had not spent time alone with each other for two weeks so they were glad to be alone so that they could be intimate with each other again. Being in a relationship with each other from the moment they met 12 years ago they had been in a relationship, because of that first kiss in front of their class. Keeping secrets from everyone in Konoha was not an easy thing to do when they spent all their time around other people. Although keeping in different apartments for show they lived in the small apart that Naruto had always lived in.

This was going to be a good day for the Uchiha well he hoped it would be. Their mission had come up so suddenly that he didn't have the chance before hand to ask Naruto. So the jewellery box was still under his pillow on their bed. This day would be a good day to ask anyway it was the anniversary of their first kiss. Although he was sure Naruto had obviously forgot this.

"Ahh, its good to be home" Naruto unlocked the front door and walked inside like he had never been away.

Sasuke followed him in shaking his head at his idiot partner "stupid dobe".

"Why have you always got to be like that" Naruto complained in his usual annoying tone.

Sasuke completely ignored Naruto's stupid comment and walked straight past him into the bedroom, "Tell me you love me" Sasuke sat on the double bed, which was squashed in Naruto's little room leaving little room for them to walk in and out, he stared at Naruto as he walked into the room hovering at the door.

"I love you" Naruto was always embarrassed to say this although he had been saying it for years, he turned away from Sasuke heading back out the door.

Sasuke was right behind Naruto before he could take his first step out of the door. Sasuke pulled Naruto's face back to his and pushed their lips together softly. Sasuke's tongue was impatient and crept into Naruto's mouth. Sasuke kept pulling Naruto closer deepening their kiss. Naruto pulled out of their kiss stared into Sasuke's eyes and then moved back so that he was kissing Sasuke more passionately now, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke had his hands on Naruto's waist already tightly gripping him. He pulled Naruto's legs around his own waist so that he was supporting the two of them now.

So that he was able to move himself better Sasuke pushed Naruto up against the wall next to the bed. Naruto clung tightly to Sasuke's waist. Pushed against the wall Sasuke started grinding them together Naruto started moaning in sync with Sasuke.

Sasuke released his grip from Naruto's legs letting them fall and support himself. Naruto was disappointed that Sasuke had stopped at this point. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and flung him around onto the bed almost hitting the window on the other side. Naruto propped himself up on his elbows so that he could see Sasuke but he did not turn towards Naruto. 'Did I do something wrong?' Naruto thought to himself but did not want to say anything to Sasuke in case he was pissed off with him. He couldn't stay as he was he throbbing inside his trousers. So he started to remove his trouser so that he could access his member Sasuke turned to see what Naruto was doing because he heard the bed squeak as Naruto moved. He was shocked to see Naruto's doing this to himself he hated having to do it in front of Sasuke. Sasuke was on top of Naruto immediately knocking his hands out of the way and replacing them with his own. He started pumping slowly building up speed. Naruto pulled Sasuke's face up to meet his own and running his fingers through his hair, until he was able to reach Sasuke's face so that he was able to kiss him again. Sasuke moved one of his hands up underneath Naruto's shirt letting it linger around his chest then moving it so that he could caress Naruto's nipple, making it go hard.

Naruto pulled out from the kiss gesturing so that he could take his shirt off it was only getting in the way. Sasuke moved his mouth so that he could play with Naruto's other nipple. Slowly licking it and nibbling at it. Naruto started to moan more, he covered his mouth with his arm biting down on it so that he could only just be heard. Sasuke moved his mouth down Naruto's stomach licking and kissing it until he got to Naruto's member he stopped pumping with his hand and started licking it rapidly. He kissed it up and down when he reached the slit he took all he could into his mouth still licking it. Sasuke moved his hand to Naruto's lower back making it arc and push more of him into Sasuke's mouth.

"Sasuke stop I'm going to" Naruto tried to pull Sasuke's hair to get him to move away but couldn't escape his grip, unable to stop himself coming in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke's mouth was overflowing from Naruto's semen which he gulped down then licked his lips. Naruto was panting under Sasuke, he could feel the semen that had not gone into Sasuke's mouth on his stomach mixed in with their sweat. Naruto took Sasuke's chin so he could pull him up to his mouth again. As Sasuke moved Naruto could feel Sasuke's member rub against him, he could feel that it was hard and hot even under Sasuke's pants. This feeling made Naruto hard again, which made Sasuke smile. Sasuke lay still on top of Naruto momentarily, allowing them both to catch their breath.

Sasuke moved so that he was able to undo his pants so he could release his member which was pushing hard against them making it throb. He took his shirt off throwing it away from the bed. He knelt over Naruto embracing him, pulling him so that he was almost completely sat up under him. Naruto moved so that he could take Sasuke's member into his hands like he had done for him, Sasuke shuddered from Naruto's touch feeling himself building. He pushed Naruto so that he laid back down on the bed but still being able to reach his member. Sasuke took Naruto's again pumping harder and faster than before. He leaned into Naruto's face kissing him. Both of their mouths were eager against the other.

Before long Sasuke had moved the two of them so that he was laid on the bottom and Naruto was on all fours facing his member so that they were able to play with each other at the same time. Naruto used his hand to make Sasuke start seeping. Sasuke used one hand to play with Naruto's front caressing his balls making his shaft quiver slightly, and using the other to penetrate him. Penetration would take preparation because they had not done it in so long. Sasuke used his saliva as lubrication sticking his tongue into Naruto's hole. Using his fingers to widen it, Naruto's hole tightened on Sasuke's finger, pulling it in. Naruto couldn't help but stop playing with Sasuke's member and try to relax in the heat. "I love you Naruto" Sasuke put in another finger making his hole bigger. He couldn't wait any longer, so once again Naruto was laid on the bed his legs spread open, he looked away from Sasuke covering his face "I love you too" blushing at the position he was in. Sasuke positioned himself at Naruto's entrance and then pulled Naruto so that he was watching. Sasuke moved slowly pushing himself hard against his entrance slowly entering. Naruto turned away biting down on a pillow so that he would not let his pain and pleasure be heard. Sasuke couldn't hold back any longer and pushed hard into Naruto so that he was fully inside. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and squeezed as an apology for the pain he was causing him, he hated to see him in pain but couldn't help himself, not when they were this far in.

Sasuke started thrusting slowly into Naruto as he started to pump Naruto again in rhythm with his thrusting. Naruto pulled Sasuke so their body's were against each other. He now let his pleasurable moans loudly so that it echoed in the small room, Sasuke moaned with him filling the room with their sound. "Sasuke" Naruto almost screamed as he came again covering them in his semen he panted heavily under Sasuke who was still thrusting inside of him. He was gorgeous to Sasuke irresistible his face was so cute when he was being pleasured, he almost returned to the first time they had done this when they were sixteen they felt young and new again. "I cant stop Naruto just bare with it a little longer" Sasuke started moving himself faster so that he could finish soon and to let Naruto be free from pain. "Don't stop I can keep going, I want to keep going" Naruto could barely talk through his panting and moans. But Sasuke was able to hear him and started kissing Naruto's body all over moving up towards his neck hovering there for a second and then moving up to Naruto's mouth kissing him harshly. He turned away "Ahh" Sasuke started to come inside of Naruto which sent off a trigger to him and they came together.

Neither of them felt finished yet so they carried on Sasuke never pulling out from inside Naruto until they were completely exhausted. They cleaned each other off using tissues they always kept by their bed, not wanting to have to completely wash each other away they let themselves stay dirty for the rest of the night. Once finished they lay side by side in the bed close together. Naruto lay his head on Sasuke's chest, his breathing slowed to the same rate as Sasuke's. Sasuke's arm was around Naruto's back holding them close together and using the other one he held Naruto's hand their fingers were entwined.

"Naruto" Sasuke said softly playing with Naruto's left hand.

"What is it?" Naruto was drifting off to sleep so he was unaware of all of his surroundings.

"Marry me" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear.

"WHAT?" Naruto was suddenly fully awake, and twisted his head so that he could meet Sasuke's gaze.

"Don't shout just answer me" Sasuke said again "Will you Uzamaki Naruto marry me Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasuke held Naruto's hand tightly afraid that his answer would be no.

"I.. Of course I'll marry you" Naruto smiled leaning into Sasuke, they kissed passionately. Sasuke removed their hands to his face letting Naruto's lay their holding him, as he reached behind his head and pulled out a small orange box neatly presented. Naruto saw a glimpse of it and released from their kiss. "Mine", he said holding out his hand so that he could take the box. Sasuke moved so that he was able to open the box and take out the white gold ring that was inside. The ring was thin and plain it was engraved with 愛、サスケ that's all he needed Naruto to remember he would always be loved by Sasuke. He took Naruto's ring finger and slipped it on "I love you always" he kissed Naruto's ring and then his lips. Naruto laid back onto Sasuke's chest staring at his ring thinking how beautiful it was as he slowly fell asleep. Sasuke fell asleep soon after resting his head on Naruto's. It was the best day of his life other than the day he met Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto started planning his wedding. It would be a very small ceremony because few people actually knew about their relationship. These few people consisted of the 6th Hokage Kakashi and his civil partner Iruka. Kakashi had always helped them hide their relationship, but when he married Iruka he wasn't able to keep it a secret from him. People had to accept Kakashi and Iruka, so Naruto was hoping they would accept him and Sasuke. Sakura knew, the nosy bitch she is, was spying on Sasuke when she saw him meeting Naruto and Kissing him, she confronted them about it and they thought that even if they denied it they wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for long. Shikamaru found out on accident when they were on a mission. Sasuke almost died protecting Naruto. Naruto never left Sasuke while he was recovering. Jaraiya had known about it when he was alive, he definitely took that secret to the grave with him. Other people knew around the village but were under oath to keep quiet.

Sasuke was away on a mission and shouldn't be back for days.

Naruto went to sort out his outfit for the wedding, he wanted to find something perfect traditional. He was left alone in the store trusted by the owner. Naruto chose a few dresses in his size to try on, he really wanted to be a traditional blushing bride. He tried on many dresses trying to find the right one. Naruto had not realised he had chosen out a smutty dress. He tried it on and his package was pressing the material. He wanted to see if it would look better on a woman so he used his 'sexy no jutsu' to turn himself into a woman.

Her long blonde hair reaching her ass. The faintness of her whiskers, against her slightly tanned complexion. Her breast fitting into the dress just right showing enough of herself so that people would take a second look but not stare for too long. The way her dress hugged her curves in the right places. To think of this it made Naruto happy.

There was a sudden crash inside the shop, which brought Naruto back to his senses. Naruto warily opened the curtain of the dressing room "Who's there?" he turned back into his male self he was stronger like this.

He was grabbed from in front and spun around so that he was facing away from his attacker. The hand that covered his mouth was pale in the darkness. The other arm was around his waist keeping him where he was. Naruto squirmed trying to escape the grip, he was unable to release himself. Naruto tried pulling the mans arm away but his dress was very restricting. The mans arm moved from Naruto's waist downward, it rubbed his member through the dress. Naruto moaned into the mysterious hand. The man was pressing his member against Naruto's lower back to show that he was excited to be with Naruto. Naruto panicked he didn't like the feeling of being touched in the place only himself and Sasuke had ever touched. He felt like he was betraying Sasuke letting someone do this to him in a shop which he would buy his wedding dress from. He thought that it would be better if he wasn't able to touch his member so he transformed back into a woman. He thought this would be better. Naruto had tears running down her face. She tried struggling free knowing that this was still not right no matter what she looked like. Naruto managed to open her mouth wide enough so that she could sink her teeth into the mystery arm, piercing the skin, letting the blood flow into his mouth. He was choking on it he had no choice but swallow it.

"Bastard, you bit me" a familiar voice said from behind, releasing Naruto. Naruto fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Are you ok Naruto?" the hand touched Naruto's shoulder, she jerked away from the touch.

"Stay away from me" Naruto tried shouting, but was unable to make it come out more than just a small growl, she tried crawling away, but did not have the strength in her.

"Stop Naruto, I'm sorry, Naruto, listen to me" the hand grabbed Naruto and swung her around so that their faces were close together. "Naruto open your eyes, it's me Sasuke" Sasuke caressed the blondes face she whimpered at the cold touch.

Naruto was still in shock and completely blanked the words of Sasuke. She kicked out hard in front of her, hitting Sasuke in the chest making him fly backwards into the dressing room mirror. Naruto was now slightly more aware of his surroundings he heard a familiar cry from the man "ugh". She opened her eyes having to blink a little to make them adjust properly. She stared at the raven who was slouched so that he was almost doubled over against the wall, his hand lying next to him, bleeding from where Naruto had left his teeth marks.

"Sasuke?" Naruto spoke confused that his eyes might be deceiving him, he slowly crawled forward to where he lay. "Sasuke" Naruto said worried.

"Stupid dobe" Sasuke looked up slightly towards Naruto's face who was hovering over his, he tried smiling. *Cough Cough* Sasuke's expression was pained and blood trickled out of his mouth, he coughed again bringing up more blood this time.

"SASUKE" Naruto shouted in a panic, she moved Sasuke's head so it tilted up so she could inspect him properly.

Naruto ripped the dress she was wearing so that it split up the seam, she tore off a part with her teeth and wrapped it around Sasuke's hand to stop the bleeding. She put pressure on it to try and stop the blood flowing to much. Naruto tried to pull him so that she could pick him up, he moaned in agony. Naruto knew she wasn't able to move Sasuke now without causing him more pain. She didn't want to leave Sasuke now what if he was seriously hurt Naruto kept contemplating the worst scenarios over and over in her head. Naruto was now always over protective of him because he was almost killed trying to save her from Karin and the other members of the Akatski. "Sasuke tell me what I should do" Naruto's tears dripped down onto Sasuke's face.

"I'm fine Naruto, but we do have a small problem" Sasuke used his good hand to wipe the tears away from Naruto's face. Naruto looked at Sasuke not understanding what he meant. Sasuke's eye wondered down to what he meant. Naruto gasped shocked that Sasuke was in that type of state when he was like this. "You are just so cute, I can't help my self" Sasuke smiled a cheeky grin which only Naruto had ever seen.

She smiled sweetly. She knew he was like this because of her, so she moved so that she was knelt between Sasuke's legs. With her hand still keeping pressure on Naruto's hand she only hand one hand free. She used her mouth to unzip his trousers slowly. Using her free hand she pulled Sasuke trousers away from his member.

She took Sasuke's member into her mouth, not able to fit it all in like usual she focused on the tip. Sasuke moved his hips higher wanting her to go deeper, she almost choked on his member, she was smaller as a female so she wasn't able to take it all in. Sasuke moved his good hand down her back, unbuttoning the dress. Naruto was able to move freely, releasing Sasuke's member from her mouth. She moved so that she was just resting on Sasuke's stomach, he winced at the pain but held her there. Naruto's hand moved behind her so that she was able to pump Sasuke's member. Sasuke's good hand tore the wedding dress off of Naruto. Naruto felt a wisp of cold air against her tanned skin. Which was now revealing everything to Sasuke. They had never tried this before they while Naruto was female. Even though Naruto felt strange doing this as a woman he thought about the idea of a normal relationship it sounded good to him.

As Sasuke started seeping into Naruto's hand, he arched his waist. He used most of his energy to push Naruto onto her back following her over, Sasuke moved so he was on top of her he was only barely able to support himself. The pain Sasuke was in was almost unbearable, the only thing keeping him conscious was the naked Naruto that lay before him and knowing that he was going to be able to penetrate her. Naruto did not need for preparation today. Sasuke moved slowly into her, leaning forward to kiss her as he did he thrust into Naruto making her moan in pain and pleasure. Sasuke tried building up speed as much he was able to. Naruto and Sasuke moved together. Sasuke started to come Naruto, he wasn't thinking properly about the consequences. After Sasuke had come he pulled himself out. Sasuke collapsed next to Naruto, she started to panic. She tried cleaning him the best she could, she put on her orange clothes and transformed herself back into a man.

Naruto pulled Sasuke so he was on his back. Naruto left money to pay for the dress he had ruined, the broken mirror and any other damage he had caused to the shop. Naruto ran through Konoha with Sasuke passed out on his back, he was glad it was late evening he wouldn't see many people in the streets. Naruto headed straight for Sakura's house so that she could heal him. He fell into Sakura's door unable to keep his balance. Sakura opened the door in an instant.

"Naruto?" Sakura said angrily, stood in the doorway sighing.

"Sakura help" Naruto barged past Sakura letting her see Sasuke who was unconscious, Naruto placed Sasuke onto Sakura's sofa gently hoping not to cause him any more discomfort.

"What happened?" Sakura knelt beside Sasuke preparing to heal him.

"What's going on?" Sai walked into the room. He and Sakura were an item and shared the house. He did not know about Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sasuke was…" Sakura stopped she didn't know what to say. She looked at Naruto wanting him to explain now.

"Don't worry, Sakura please" Naruto begged. Sakura began. Naruto hovered over Sakura as she worked on Sasuke, Sasuke began to breathe normally again. Sakura bound his wounds, making Naruto wait outside so that he wouldn't get in the way of her. Naruto was against this but Sai stood in the doorway so that he wasn't able to pass without a fight.

"He has to rest now, explain to me what happened" Sakura said opening the door, Sai stood in the doorway confused as Naruto flitted to Sasuke's side.

Naruto sat on the floor and rested his head against the sofa so that it was close to Sasuke's. "You know I wont tell you while Sai's in the room" Naruto closed his eyes and put his head back.

"Naruto, come on, I cant keep this secret for longer from him, he'll find out soon enough anyway" Sakura pulled Sai's arm so he followed her to the smaller sofa opposite to where Naruto was, he sat on the arm of the chair and put his arm around Sakura holding her close to him.

"Fine explain to him first, then I'll tell you what happened" Naruto took his hand and caressed Sasuke's face.

Sakura started to explain Sasuke and Naruto's relationship to Sai, who was silent, his face slightly changing as he took more of it in. It took a while to explain so that Sai would understand completely. Sakura finally said "That's it". Sai was silent he just leaned back against the wall and looked at Sakura, who diverted her eyes to Naruto. "Naruto".

"I was buying a wedding dress" Naruto didn't give time for Sakura to intervene "Sasuke came up behind me and I didn't know it was him so I bit him so he would release me, and then I was cared and kicked at him harshly and he flew across the room" Naruto turned his head to face Sasuke and focused on him.

"Your getting MARRIED, wait then how did he break the arm that you had bitten and fracture his leg" Sakura looked at Sasuke and then to Naruto who's head was now up straight facing Sakura.

"What?".

"He had more injuries than the ones you just explained the cause of, hold on" Sakura left the room for a while and returned with a file marked classified. "He just returned from a mission but didn't stick around long enough to have himself examined, maybe he had them already" Sakura was confused if he was hurt why would he have left.

Naruto slowly got up off of the floor and walked towards the window, he stood still staring out of it. Sasuke stirred on the sofa. "I should take him home", Naruto was at Sasuke's side immediately.

"He needs to rest he should be fully recovered within a week" Sakura put painkillers into Naruto's side pouch. Sai helped Naruto get Sasuke onto his back without moving him a great deal.

As soon as Naruto was out of the house he started running as fast as he could in the direction of their apartment. He slowed as he felt Sasuke move "mn" Sasuke stirred. He woke up slightly "Naruto" Sasuke mumbled softly in Naruto's neck, slightly self consciously tightening his grip.

"Yea" Naruto said calmly, turning his head toward Sasuke's where he was leaning on Naruto's shoulder.

"I love you" Sasuke fell back to sleep onto Naruto's shoulder.

"I love you too" Naruto whispered back.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke had recovered within a week, but Naruto had made him rest for more than a month. He wanted to take Naruto out because he felt guilty for what had happened. They had arranged for them to leave the village so that they wouldn't keep running into people that they knew, they wanted to be alone. Sasuke had planned to take Naruto to an onsen up in the mountains as a surprise.

Naruto had not been feeling well for the past couple of days, although he didn't want to mention anything to Sasuke they had both been looking forward to a holiday. This was important for the two of them to spend so time alone with each other.

Sasuke and Naruto set off early they had held hands once they were far enough away from Konoha that no one would recognise them. They talked for hours about their lives together. Sasuke led the way because even if Naruto did know where they were going he would get them lost. Once they had reached the onsen Naruto was really happy that Sasuke had actually planned something special for them. Naruto didn't want to show that he felt unwell so when they were in the room Naruto tried to avoid Sasuke as much as possible. Arriving late in the afternoon allowed them to have an early bath.

"I'm going to use the onsen" Naruto had a small towel wrapped around his waist, hardly covering anything. Naruto walked past Sasuke who was sat reading a newspaper. Sasuke's eyes followed Naruto as he went outside to the open air bath. Naruto felt weak and wobbled falling against the doorway. He got a hold of himself and carried on walking not looking back to check if Sasuke had seen him do this.

Sasuke thought this was very unusual Naruto would've usually made some sort of snide comment to Sasuke for watching him. Sasuke prepared to bath himself and then joined Naruto outside. Sasuke sat across from Naruto watching him curiously. Naruto felt uncomfortable being watched and the silence was too much for him, but he didn't want to break it, Sasuke would know right away he wasn't his normal self. Naruto stood up quickly out of the bath making him feel light headed, he swayed on the deck losing his balance. Sasuke was able to catch him before he hit the floor. Sasuke cradled him in the princess carrying him inside. Sasuke placed Naruto down on a futon, he dried Naruto off and put him in a kimono. Sasuke changed himself and came back and sat next to Naruto, fanning him to cool him off.

Naruto slept for hours before finally waking up because he was hungry. Naruto sat up quickly looking around the room, almost falling again. "whoa" Sasuke put his hand behind Naruto supporting him. Sasuke brushed the hair out of Naruto's eyes with his fingers, his fingers lingered on Naruto's face. "How are you feeling?" Sasuke spoke quietly.

"What happened?" Naruto didn't know how he was feeling yet.

"You collapsed getting out of the onsen, but you didn't seem right before you went in, why didn't you tell me you didn't feel well?" Sasuke dropped his hand from Naruto's face. He moved so that he didn't have to support Naruto anymore replacing his arm with pillows. Sasuke stood up leaving the room.

"Yea I remember now, I hadn't been feeling well for the past few days, but I didn't want to ruin this weekend" Naruto tried peering around the corner where Sasuke had disappeared to. Sasuke returned with a tray of food placing beside Naruto.

"It wouldn't have ruined the weekend, your ill don't hide these things from me" Sasuke sat beside Naruto again.

Naruto got a smell of the food, it made him urge "I think I'm going to be sick" Naruto got up and ran towards the toilet. Sasuke followed him. Naruto grabbed the toilet pulling himself up so that he didn't miss. Sasuke stood over Naruto pulling his long bangs out of the way. Naruto continuingly threw up for a while until he had nothing left in him, he rest his head against Sasuke's legs which were to his side where Sasuke was sat on the low window ledge.

"Are you finished?" Sasuke said soothingly, stroking Naruto's arm. Naruto only had the strength to nod his head. Sasuke pulled Naruto into his arms and carried him back to the futon, placing him down gently. Sasuke had already removed the food and made sure it didn't smell of it. Naruto curled up into a ball on the futon laying on his side holding his knees against his chest. Naruto was shivering under the covers.

Sasuke lay with him holding him from behind. Naruto turned to face Sasuke, straightening his legs but keeping his arms close to his body. Sasuke moved one of his arms under Naruto's head so that he could keep him held close. With his other arm he wrapped it around Naruto trying to warm him up. Naruto snuggled in closer to Sasuke placing his head just under Sasuke's chin and moving one of his arms so he could hold on to Sasuke's kimono. Naruto slowly fell to sleep while Sasuke hummed to him. Sasuke did not sleep well that night he was worried about Naruto. Although he did have a few hours sleep he felt tired in the morning.

Sasuke woke before dawn, he let Naruto go placing his head down gently so that he would not wake up. Sasuke prepared for them to leave as soon as Naruto woke, he wanted to get Naruto home as soon as possible and take him to Sakura so she could check him over. Sasuke washed and dressed. He wrote Naruto a note just in case he woke while he was gone, 'Gone to breakfast join me if you feel up to it'. Sasuke didn't want Naruto throwing up again because of the smell of the food.

Naruto woke to find the note, he didn't want to eat but felt flustered he walked outside to get some fresh air. He felt cooler now. So he went back inside and washed himself. He dressed, then he just waited for Sasuke to return it did not take long for Sasuke to come back. Sasuke went straight to Naruto's side "How are you?" Sasuke was worried more than he should be.

"I'm fine" Naruto lied bleakly.

"Of course" Sasuke shook his head "let's go home" Sasuke held out his hand Naruto gripped it tight. Sasuke and Naruto ran slowly on the way home stopping every so often because Naruto thought he was going to throw up again. They were only half way home when Naruto's legs gave out not wanting to carry him any further. "I guess its my turn to run with you on my back" Sasuke turned around so Naruto could climb on.

They arrived in Konoha early evening, Sasuke and Naruto turned quite a few heads as they ran through the village. Sasuke ran to Sakura's house only to find she wasn't home. Sai answered the door this was the first time they had talked since Sai had found out. Naruto barely looked up from Sasuke's back."Where's Sakura?" Sasuke panted heavily worn out from all of the running.

"With the Hokage, what's wrong with him?" Sai said glancing between the two faces.

"I don't know that's why I need Sakura, can you please let her know I'm looking for her and that we will be at his apartment" Sasuke's voice was almost begging.

"I'll go get her for you now she should be finishing we'll meet you back at his place" Sai stepped out of the house closing the door behind him.

"Thank you" Sasuke started running again in the opposite direction of Sai. He arrived back at the house he was glad to be in normal surroundings again. He placed Naruto on their bed covering him with the quilt. Naruto held onto Sasuke's shirt so he was unable to go anywhere. Sasuke smoothed Naruto's head. The door rang. Naruto released Sasuke's shirt in order for him to be able to answer it.

"Why are you two always ill" Sakura came in without hesitation "bedroom right?" Sakura headed for the bedroom. Sasuke and Sai following her. "You need a bigger room" Sakura moaned. "What happened to him?" Sakura saw Naruto bundled in quilts, pale even paler than Sasuke, dark circle under his eyes.

"He told me he hadn't been feeling well for days after he collapsed in the onsen" Sasuke moved into the room sitting on the end of the bed.

"Sasuke" Naruto said weakly holding up his hand. Sasuke took his hand and moved so that he was knelt in front of Naruto's face.

"Sasuke your going to leave the room so I can try and figure out what is wrong with him" Sakura put her hand on his shoulder trying to reassure him that everything would be ok. Sasuke leaned forward and brushed Naruto's hair off of his forehead, he kissed him gently there, letting go of Naruto's hand Sasuke left the room. Sakura glanced at Sai and nodded towards Sasuke to tell him to make sure he's ok.

Sasuke sighed as he sat down on the sofa in their small living room. Sai walked in behind him and sat across the room there was an unusual silence. "Thank you, I know this is probably really weird for you but thank you" Sasuke leaned forward facing the floor.

"Weird yea that's an understatement, but were friends sort of, so I don't mind" Sai and Sasuke had a small meaningless conversation just so that Sai was able to keep Sasuke's mind off of Naruto.

Sakura examined Naruto who felt uncomfortable being examined. Sakura moved her hands across Naruto's stomach pressing in slightly trying to find out if there were any broken ribs or if there was any abnormality. "Ahh" Naruto let out a cry of pain and pushed Sakura away from him. "I'm sorry" Naruto quickly apologized after realizing what he had done.

"I'm fine, but your not were going to the hospital now" Sakura was a fully qualified doctor and midwife. "Sasuke, Sai" Sakura called from the bedroom. They were in the room instantaneously "We need to get him to a hospital now". Sasuke lifted Naruto from the bed and held him in his arms, keeping him close to his chest.

Sakura took Naruto into a private room at the hospital where they wouldn't be disturbed. She made Sai and Sasuke wait in the family room. Sasuke was really worried about Naruto now there was something seriously wrong with him and he couldn't do anything but stand and watch Naruto in pain.

"Sakura please tell me what's going on" Naruto cried, he couldn't move the pain was too much for him.

"I don't know, but I think the Kyuubi is rejecting something within your body and we need to find out what it is so we can get it out, were going to use a sonogram to have a look it seems that the pain is coming from your stomach, this could be a little cold" Sakura tried to sound reassuring but couldn't understand what was actually happening. She turned on the sonogram screen, there was a small blur on the screen she couldn't be sure what it was until she could get a clearer look at it. "Naruto there's something growing in your stomach and I cant tell what it is, it's like its there but it isn't" Sakura was confused by the results.

"What could be causing it to blur" Naruto almost screamed at her.

"I don't know have you been a woman recently?" Sakura suddenly asked, standing up to watch Naruto, he nodded "You have to transform Naruto, that's the only thing I can think of that may be causing the blur, something that started when you were female".

Naruto used all of his strength to do 'sexy-no-jutsu' she was now almost lifeless laying on the hospital bed. "That's good Naruto now just stay conscious" Sakura turned back to using the sonogram machine, it was clearer now, and their was a feint murmur "Naruto" Sakura shook Naruto to get her attention "Naruto look at the screen" she shouted.

"What is it?" Naruto turned her head trying to see what it was.

"Your pregnant Naruto" Sakura jumped out of her seat ecstatic at the news. "The Kyuubi was trying to bring your attention to it and the only way of doing that was hurting you so that you would come to a doctor, I'll go get Sasuke" she covered Naruto up and paused the sonogram screen so that the foetus could be seen on the screen.

"Ok, I need to tell him alone though, please" Naruto turned on her side unable to understand it. She pulled the screen closer to her, staring at it.

"Sasuke, he's fine, he wants to talk to you now" Sakura didn't want to show that she was excited it would be weird for her to be happy when Naruto had just been in so much pain. Sasuke ran through the corridor, hesitating at the door, not knowing what expression to go in with.

"Naruto" he said wondering into the room and going in next to the bed. "What's wrong what happened are you ok?" Sasuke was flustered.

"I'm fine" Naruto's long hair was flowing over the edge of the bed. Sasuke looked at him confused. "I'm pregnant Sasuke" Naruto sat up, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't cry, your pregnant how did that…" Sasuke remembered the night when they had done it while Naruto was female. "What does that mean, can you have the baby do you want it" Sasuke had a wave of shock come over him Naruto was pregnant.

"I don't know, Sakura ran to get you without explaining anything, I'm scared, you wont want me while I'm like this" Naruto cried even more turning to the screen and pulling it so that Sasuke was able to see.

"Naruto I could never not want you, no matter what happens I will always be with you, that's our baby" Sasuke stared at screen intensely, squeezing Naruto's hand. Naruto was happy when he heard Sasuke say 'our baby' it reassured him. "I'm going to go get Sakura so that she can explain things" Sasuke kissed Naruto passionately and then leaned down and kissed her stomach.

Sakura came back and explained that it wouldn't be a problem for Naruto to have the baby, and that she could be a man for the next few months, until about month seven when she would need to be a woman to start to prepare for the baby's birth. As a male the baby bump wouldn't show, and the baby would have room to grow so he didn't need to stay as a female.

Sasuke and Naruto returned home, they were both exhausted from the tiring day. Naruto went straight to sleep when he got into bed. Sasuke climbed in after Naruto, holding him. Sasuke caressed Naruto's hair and stroked his stomach. "I love you Sasuke" Naruto mumbled in his sleep. Sasuke kissed his head "Me too".


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Naruto was awake early. Not dressed yet he walked around in his boxers, not wanting to bother Sasuke because he was very impatient and cold in the mornings. He was craving for eggs so for the first time in years he had decided he was going to cook for himself. He didn't want to wake Sasuke he was exhausted after the events of the day yesterday. Naruto tried to make scrambled eggs in the microwave. When he tried to remove the dish from the microwave, he had not used anything to pull it out with but his bare hands, the heat was to much for him, he wasn't able to keep his grip on the dish. He tried to stop the dish from breaking using his leg to soften the blow as a reflex.

Sasuke woke when he heard a loud crash. He ran to the kitchen to what had happened. He found Naruto slumped on the his knees, his feet were cut from the broken china around him, and his legs were bright red burning. Naruto was in pain but tried to hide it. Sasuke quickly pulled Naruto off of the floor and carried him to the bathroom, he let Naruto down from his grip so that he sat on the edge of the bath. He climbed in, grabbing the shower head off of the wall. He turned on the water wetting Naruto's legs he squired away from the cold of the water, Sasuke caught his waist and held him in place. "Just bare with it" Sasuke was annoyed at Naruto, because although this would help him he still wanted to get away.

"I'm sorry" Naruto cried, he felt useless and that he was causing Sasuke to much trouble.

"Don't cry, your fine" Sasuke moved so he sat next to Naruto keeping the water running on his legs. Sasuke gripped Naruto's chin pulling his face close so he could lick the tears off of his face. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and gripped him tight and nuzzled his face into Sasuke's neck. "Hey, what's wrong" Sasuke was concerned about Naruto now.

Naruto's voice was muffled "s...sorry".

"Come on, talk to me, what's wrong" Sasuke dropped the shower, letting it spray them both continually.

"I'm sorry, I'm ok" Naruto moved away from Sasuke slightly staring at him. He winced as he moved his leg which was no longer under a direct flow of water so it was starting to burn again.

Sasuke sat back in the bath at Naruto's feet. He picked up the shower head spraying Naruto with it. Sasuke gently took Naruto's foot into his hand, he lifted it towards his face but paused not knowing wether this would cause Naruto more pain. His moment of observation passed, he started lightly pressing his lips against Naruto's skin softly starting at his toes and moving slowly up his foot towards his leg, his tongue zig-zagged across Naruto's leg.

Naruto leaned forward over sasuke kissing his neck. Sasuke stood slightly hooking the shower head back up. Sasuke pulled Naruto up to meet him. Stood under the flow of the water Sasuke and Naruto began to grope each other, Sasuke pushed Naruto against the wall. Naruto gripped the shower curtain unable to stand alone. Naruto could feel Sasuke's member hard against his own. He arched his waist. Sasuke's hands slipped down Naruto's back resting on his ass squeezing and pushing it hard against him.

"Ahh" Naruto shivered slightly embarrassed "I came".

Sasuke laughed lightly "me too" he whispered in Naruto's ear. Gently nibbling at it as he moved away to look him in the eye. They smiled cheekily at eachother.

Sasuke put his hands up on the wall leaning in front of Naruto. Naruto turned away from Sasuke, pushing his ass higher towards him spreading his legs, he used his hand to stretch himself opening himself up. Sasuke lined himself up with Naruto's entrance, which was twitching in anticipation. Sasuke moved slowly into Naruto. Naruto covered his mouth not wanting to let out his moans. With the shower running on them it made it easier to move. Sasuke started pumping Naruto's member, it was already rock hard not needing much to get him ready to cum.

Sasuke moved in close to Naruto whispering in his ear "love you", he licked the inside of Naruto's ear, his words lingered in Naruto's head. Naruto started seeping into Sasuke's fingers. Sasuke thrust harder so that they could cum together. As they came their cum was washed away by the shower. Naruto turned towards Sasuke wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him into his face kissing him. Naruto slipped in the bath pushing Sasuke onto his back. Naruto pushed back from Sasuke they laughed. Naruto pulled himself up so he say on the side of the bath.

Sasuke sat up, the water running on him "You better now?" Sasuke laughed.

"Yea, I'm good" Naruto turned away turning off the shower.

Sasuke stood shaking his hair onto Naruto. Sasuke pulled Naruto to his feet, carressing his face, there was a loud knock on the door, Sasuke stopped, "go get dressed I'll get rid of whoever it is" Sasuke stepped out of the bath and took a towel with him as he walked through the apartment. Naruto was vey happy with his life at the moment. Naruto happily went to change.

Sasuke opened the front door with a smile wide across his face. Hokage Kakashi was stood at the door he was not in a good mood and was looking very shifty. Sasuke's face lost it's smile he looked souless. Sasuke stepped aside allowing Kakashi in, Iruka following him closely, nodded as a greeting to him.

Kakashi and Iruka sat in their front room on the sofa against the far wall. Sasuke sat on a box next to the door. Naruto walked into the gloomy room and stood next to Sasuke fearfull.

"Sasuke it's time" Kakashi was hesitant in saying this but knew he had to get it out of the way. Sasuke's facial expression did not change he knew what Kakashi meant straight away.


	5. Chapter 5

FLASHBACK

* * *

Sasuke had returned to Konoha. Everyone had thought he died in the war but when he showed up at Naruto's door covered in blood. A shock Naruto let Sasuke in straight away. After he had eaten and bathed he was resting in Naruto's bed. Naruto treated him as if he had never been away. "Do you need anything?"

"No" Sasuke answered faining sleep.

"I'll be in the shower" Naruto walked out of the room. Awhile later he re-entered the room "I forgot my clothes".

Sasuke looked up from the bed. Naruto bent over his dresser slightly revealing his ass to Sasuke. Sasuke pulled the covers over himself hiding his visible erection. Naruto turned back to face Sasuke. Sasuke was embarrassed his face flushed bright red. Naruto walked to Sasuke. He thought that Sasuke had a fever, "Sasuke are you alright?" Naruto said slowly.

He moved his hands so he could feel Sasuke's temperature. Naruto leaned over, his hair dripping on Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't stand the tension. Naruto was to close to him. Sasuke moved his hand to rest it on Naruto's lower back. He slowly ran his hand up Naruto's back, eventually resting it on Naruto's neck "I'm fine" Sasuke said trying to act normal.

Naruto tried to move back away but Sasuke pulled him closer, Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke pushed his lips gently against Naruto's, moving them slowly. Naruto dropped his clothes and broke away from Sasuke. He ran swiftly towards the door, Sasuke was right behind him in the same instant. Sasuke twisted Naruto towards him and pushed him against the wall. Sasuke pinned Naruto's hands above his head. Narutos turned his head away from Sasuke.

"I still love you Naruto" Sasuke whispered leaning his head on Naruto's chest so that he could his heartbeat.

Naruto struggled even more "Get off me" Naruto growled breaking free. Naruto stumbled out of the bedroom closing the door behind him, he slid down the wall sighing as he put his head in his hands. On the other side of the wall Sasuke had done the same.

It was late evening and now Naruto had fallen asleep on the sofa, while Sasuke occupied the bed. Naruto slept soundly he had been on a long mission that had exhausted him. Sasuke on the other hand was wide awake. His head was all over the place if Naruto hadn't got free what would he have done? He kept thinking to himself. He knew that he couldn't stay in Naruto's apartment anymore, his emotions would get the better of him and he would regret his actions. He had to leave now. The few items he did have he put in one of Naruto's bags and went to find Naruto.

Giving him a good-bye kiss wouldnt be a bad thing right? Sasuke put his bag by the front door and went into the front room. He stood over Naruto as he leaned in Naruto stirred in his sleep. Sasuke was torturing himself by watching Naruto sleep, he kissed Naruto lightly on the lips, Naruto self conciously kissed him back. Sasuke quickly left the room shutting the door behind him he rested his forehead on the door and whispered "Good-bye Naruto, i will give up on you now".

Naruto woke up, his eyes were drawn to a shadow moving outside the door, he grabbed his Kunai ready for a fight and opened the door carefully to see Sasuke putting on his shoes. "What are you doing? If you go out there you will be captured and tortured" Naruto hissed.

"It's got to be better than torturing myself here, I can't control myself around you anymore" Sasuke stood and opened the door. He looked around knowing there were still night patrols.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's top so he could not get away. "Sasuke" Naruto's voice broke.

Sasuke's chest ached. He wanted to hold Naruto now and he could'nt control himself. Sasuke turned and slammed the door. Pushing Naruto against the wall "Sasuke st.." Naruto's lips were occupied by Sasuke's. Sasuke slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth, Naruto was unable to break free but he tried desperately to resist Sasuke. Sasuke used his left hand to pin Naruto's hands above his head again. He ripped Naruto's vest off using the other, letting his hand roam across Naruto's tanned skin.

Sasuke moved so he could look at Naruto he knew that Naruto would hate him for doing so but he had to find a way of leaving and he couldn't do that without hurting Naruto. Naruto had his eyes shut tight, he was frozen. Sasuke was unable to stop himself Naruto looked so cute, his cheeks flushed red and slightly quivering. Sasuke used his free hand to rub Naruto's member through his clothing. "Ah" Naruto moaned, the moan just made Sasuke want to continue, so he carried on lightly rubbing it. Naruto turned and buried his face in his shoulder.

Naruto was unable not to react to Sasuke's touch, he bit his arm to stop himself screaming. Naruto was not in pain but the pleasure was unbearable. Sasuke pulled Naruto back into the frontroom pushing him down on the sofa. Sasuke tied Naruto's hands behind his back using Naruto's headband.

Now that Naruto was unable to get his hands free Sasuke was able to move faster. "I'm sorry" Sasuke whispered quietly in Naruto's ear.

"If you don't want to be sorry STOP, AH" Naruto clenched his fists as Sasuke rubbed his knee against Naruto's member. Sasuke pulled Naruto's trousers off of him revealing his erection. Naruto's face burned red he felt uncomfortable being in this posistion. Sasuke could see that Naruto was not happy, but was unable to stop himself. Sasuke did not want to watch as he hurt Naruto even more so he turned Naruto face down on the sofa.

He ran his tongue down Naruto's back, Naruto shuddered and arched his back under Sasuke's touch. Sasuke pushed his middle finger into Naruto's hole toying with it a little. Naruto tried to hold back his scream. Tears ran down Naruto's face as Sasuke inserted another finger. Sasuke tried wiping Naruto's tears away from his eyes, Naruto was in pain and wanted to cause some sort of pain to Sasuke. Naruto turned his head as Sasuke took his hand away he sunk his teeth into his hand. Sasuke removed his fingers from inside Naruto. Sasuke pulled Naruto's head trying to get him to let go of his hand.

Sasuke pushed Naruto down violently. Naruto quivered, he was scared and trembling. Sasuke untied Naruto's hands to release him. Naruto covered his face as Sasuke left the room. Sasuke was still trying to get his head around what he had done to Naruto. Naruto cried himself into a restless sleep. Sasuke watched Naruto sleep from the doorway. Once he thought that Naruto was in a deep enough sleep Sasuke carried Naruto into his bedroom and let him sleep in peace.

"Nn" Naruto woke up the next morning with the image of the night before flashing through his head, was it real? Naruto looked around confused by his surroundings he remembered falling asleep on the sofa. Naruto swung his legs of the bed he felt a twinge of shooting pain in his lower back. He remembered Sasuke inserting his fingers, he shook the thought out of his head and slowly got up.

He walked into the kitchen able to smell something coming from there and it wasn't his usual cup ramen. Naruto slid the door open silently. Sasuke was humming to himself stood over the stove.

"Morning" Naruto mumbled quietly sliding the door shut and taking a seat.

"Morning" Sasuke replied not turning to face Naruto.

The two ate quietly not saying a word, they both stole glances at eachother but would never lay there eyes on eachother for too long. Naruto stood silently, slightly wincing with pain. He gathered his dishes. "I'll do that" Sasuke stood grasping Naruto's dishes silently, their fingers accidently brushed against eachother. Naruto released his grip automatically. Sasuke smirked, Naruto caught this in his veiw.

Naruto smacked the dishes out of Sasuke's hands, Sasuke looked as the blonde and tilted his head so that he could see Naruto better. Naruto snapped his head up "what? you find this funny" Naruto shouted at Sasuke "why did you do t..th..that" Naruto was insecure and mad at Sasuke, but there was something more than that but he didn't know what it was.

"Naruto.." Sasuke was cut off.

"Don't say my name" Naruto's emotions turned more agressive.

"Of course I dont find it funny, but this was the only way i could think of to show you i wouldn't be able to stay" Sasuke was unsure of his words, he moved his hand to caress Naruto's face.

Naruto pushed Sasuke's hand away from his face violently. Naruto tried leaving the kitchen he couldn't handle being in the same room as Sasuke. Sasuke pulled him back. Naruto turned and kicked Sasuke in the ribs. "Let me go" Naruto shouted almost crying. Sasuke held Naruto's shoulders and pulled him in close sniffing the blondes head of hair. Naruto burst into tears "pl...sto..now" Naruto's words just barely broke through his sobs. He used his fists to hit Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke lifted Naruto princess style and carried him to the sofa. Naruto froze figuring Sasuke was going to make a move. Sasuke gently put Naruto down, hugging him tight before letting him go. Sasuke kissed Naruto lightly on the forehead. Sasuke turned to walk away "this is how i will let you go" Sasuke choked out.

Naruto didn't want Sasuke to leave. He loved Sasuke but hadn't realised this yet, but he had never felt this kind of pain that Sasuke might leave him for good. He didn't want Sasuke to be the some as everybody else who he loved they all had left or died.

"Wait" Naruto whispered then shouted "please wait" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand to stop him. "Don't leave me" Sasuke turned in disbelief. Naruto stood on his toes leaning into Sasuke, kissing him gently on the lips. Sasuke didn't kiss him back he was in shock. Naruto dropped back to his feet and blushed had he just made a complete fool of himself. Sasuke carried on walking pulling Naruto with him. He pulled Naruto outside. Naruto was confused by Sasuke's reaction but looked around cautiously. "Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto was worried that Sasuke would be spotted and they would take him away.

"Even if you want me to stay I can't hide in your room forever, I can't control myself" Sasuke stood slightly in front of Naruto, his face conflicted with pain.

"Sasuke, come inside so we can talk, Sasuke" Naruto couldn't get Sasuke's attention. Naruto let go of his hand and walked around to face him. Naruto started pushing Sasuke trying to make him move, Sasuke gave in and walked back inside.

Once they were safely inside Naruto began shouting at Sasuke "How could you be so stupid, what were you thinking, do you want to be killed.." Naruto got cut off by Sasuke kissing him, Sasuke's tongue roamed Naruto's mouth exploring every inch, Naruto began using his tongue to kiss him back. Sasuke pulled back nipping Naruto's tongue.

Sasuke stared intensly into Naruto's eyes, he caressed Naruto's face "calm down, you know I have to leave. You said it youself if I'm found they will kill me".

"I'll protect you, we can go back to the way it was" Naruto pleaded although hu knew that Sasuke was right.

"Naruto I will never be able to leave this room if i stay it can never be normal again" Sasuke pulled Naruto into his chest not wishing to see how he was hurting Naruto.

"Wait here, promise me you will stay here" Naruto waited for Sasuke's nod as a reply before running towards Kakashi and Iruka's home.

Naruto stood out of breath on the door step as he banged repeatedly on the door. Iruka opened the door "What do you want Naruto?"

"Where's Kakashi?" Naruto pushed past Iruka and began searching the house "Kakashi come with me, I'll explain on the way". Kakashi followed him able to see that there was something urgent Naruto wanted him to look at. Iruka ran behind the two wanting to know what was so important. "When you see this don't be angry and please listen to what I have to say" Naruto stopped at his front door "Please don't be mad". Kakashi and Iruka exchanged glances then looked at Naruto and nodded.

They slowly followed the cautious Naruto into his apartment, the place was completely silent with no sign of Sasuke. "Naruto why are we here, I have work to do" Kakashi was impatient he thought that Naruto was just wasting his time.

"Sasuke was here, I shouldn't have left him" Naruto rushed opening every door not finding Sasuke.

"Sasuke" Kakashi stood still wandering if he had heard right. Iruka caught hold of Naruto who was becoming irratic while searching Kakashi asked confused "you told us you buried Sasuke".

"I didn't want him to be sent away again, he didn't fight Konoha he fought alongside me, he doesn't deserve to be sent away" Naruto stood in front of Kakashi looking up at him, Kakashi had a stone face so Naruto couldn't tell what he was thinking "I hid Sasuke here, he promised me he would still be here".

"Naruto what were you thinking harbouring a fugitive" Kakashi asked still confused.

"It's Sasuke not a fugitive" Naruto seemed mad.

"Where is he?" Iruka asked.

"He should be here, he promised me he wouldn't leave" Naruto's heart ached.

"Raise the alarm" Kakashi told Iruka.

"NO" Naruto shouted "let me find him".

"You have an hour to bring him to me, else Konoha will go on high alert" Kakashi walked out of the apartment with Iruka. Naruto ran past them quickly not knowing where Sasuke would go.

"I think he finally learnt a lesson" Iruka said putting his arm around Kakashi.

"Let's hope he doesn't mess it up" Kakashi sighed.

After searching everywhere he could think of Naruto was about to give up when he remembered the place the two use to train together at. He only had 10 minutes left to bring him to Kakashi. He crouched down not able to see Sasuke sat watching him from a tree. Sasuke walked behind him, he bent down next to Naruto "What are you looking for?"

Naruto layed his eyes on Sasuke and let out a sigh of relief. "Why are you here?"

"I figured you were going to Kakashi so I thought I would get away by I still can, but then I realised I'm tired of running" Sasuke stood up pulling Naruto up with him.

"I'm sorry it's the only thing i could think of" Naruto kept thinking about the time.

"What did he say?" Sasuke was worried.

"I have to take you to him or he's going to put Konoha back on high alert" Naruto was now afraid of what was going to happen.

"How long have we got?" Sasuke asked.

"Four minutes" Naruto choked out.

Sasuke's eyes widened, he turned to face Naruto. "We should go then".

"But.." Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke kissing him, it was a passionate kiss not like before which they had been harsh.

Sasuke began to run towards Konoha pulling Naruto with him. Sasuke and Naruto stood outside Kakashi's office scared to enter. Sasuke knocked. Kakashi voice "Enter".

Sasuke took a deep breath before entering the room, Naruto by his side. Sasuke bowed upon entering "Kakashi I.."

"I'll speak first" Kakashi said harshly. "You have commited a crime against Konoha, though from what I've been told you also fought alongside Naruto is that right?"

"Yes" Sasuke answered.

"This will be taken in to consideration of your punsishment" Kakashi had two of his best students stood in front of him they had come so far from the first day they met "for now you will be allowed to become a citizen of Konoha, until the time of your punishment".

"Does that mean I don't have to go away" Sasuke was confused.

"You will be watched closely, until a suitable cell becomes available, for now you are free to live as you want" Kakashi didn't know if this was the right decision but there were more pressing matters he had to attend to and Sasuke wasn't his biggest problem at this time. "Leave now before I change my mind".

"Thank you" Sasuke walked away.

"Naruto wait" Kakashi waited until Sasuke was gone before speaking again. "He is your responsiblity, if something goes wrong you will be punished, you can leave now".

Naruto bowed "I take full responsibilty no matter what" Naruto left quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Reunion.

Sasuke got an escort home after seven long months in prison, as he arrived out side Naruto's small apartment he notcied the closure notice on the door. A shock Sasuke didn't know where to look for Naruto, where could he go while 8months pregnant.

Where would he have gone to stay, how long has he not been living there? Sasuke thought to himself as he ran across Konoha to the Uchiha residence to see if he had gone there for refuge.

But since he had started living with Naruto noone had a reason to cross on to his property, so he doubted it. Sasuke rushed inside checking each room as quickly as humanly possible.

He reached his old room and noticed a futon on the floor and empty food wrappers which had not been there the last time he was here, he knew noone in the right sense of mind would enter the Uchiha estate, so he knew it could only be Naruto.

He hadn't told Naruto he was being released early not wanting him to make the long trip to the prison and then to have to return to Konoha again in his condition.

He could sit around waiting for Naruto or he could go check out a few likely places that Naruto might have gone to. He started with the Ramen stall, next he checked out the small hideout he and Naruto use to go when they needed to think or just wanted to spend some private time together. He then thought of Sakura's place, he knew they had become quite close in the past few months since she was his midwife. If he didn't find Naruto at Sakura's he wouldn't know where else to look. He was praying to find Naruto and his prayer's were answered.

Sasuke could see Naruto laughing through the window, he felt so relieved that he didn't have courage to knock on the door. He took a deep breath not wanting to wait any longer not wanting to make Naruto wait any longer.

Sasuke got the courage to walk up to the door and knock. So when Sai opened the door he covered his mouth so he was unable to greet Sasuke, Sasuke mouth 'surprise' to him. Sai nodded understanding what he meant.

'Who is it?' Sakura called from the living room. Neither of the two replied, Sai walked back into the room with a cheeky grin on his face, unable to conceal it.

Both Sakura and Naruto had their eyes on Sai and didn't notice Sasuke follow him in to the room.

Sakura followed where Sai's view was going 'Oh my!' Sakura was so shocked her mouth just dropped.

Naruto spun around quickly and dropped his pregnancy book. He blinked rapidly not believing his eyes. Sasuke smiled and his pregnant fiance the disbelief on Naruto's face he found amusing. Naruto silently got up and walked slowly across to him, he reached out his hand and traced the edge of his face, he was going to drop his hand but Sasuke gripped his hand against his cheek.

Naruto mouthed 'Sasuke' unable to form any sound.

'I'm home, my beautiful Naruto' Sasuke pulled Naruto in to his chest and ran his fingers through the shorters hair almost completely supporting him since his legs had gone weak.

'Sasuke' Naruto said again in disbelief.

Sasuke laughed and kissed the top of Naruto's head 'I'm here baby' he lifted Naruto's chin so they could look in to eachothers eyes.

'How?' Naruto could just barely get his words out.

'It doesn't matter all that matters is that I'm here now' Sasuke smiled.

'Your out why didn't you tell me, how did you find me?' Naruto was still confused and didn't understand the situation he was in, he was just so happy to have Sasuke back in his arms, he squeezed tighter making sure he had the real person in his arms.

'I thought I would surprise, I hope it's a good surprise? We have no where to live? So you were squatting on the Uchiha estate, that can't be healthy for either of you' Sasuke was slightly worried about Naruto's health not knowing how long he had been squatting there.

'It's the best surprise, we were evicted and I couldn't think of anywhere else to go, but it's creepy there though we're both healthy' Naruto smiled while explaining.

'Perfectly health both of them' Sakura added to reassure Sasuke.

Sasuke put his arms around Naruto bringing him up so they were level and kissed Naruto gently multiple times.

Naruto pouted he had been expecting more since they had been apart for so long. Sasuke laughed at his expression and brought him closer kissing him passionately, deeper making Naruto gasp for air, realising they had company Naruto pushed Sasuke away a little.

'Don't mind us' Sai laughed uncomfortably as usual when he was around them while they were acting like that.

'Go we can finish later, you have some catching up to do' Sakura added knowing they needed to spend some time alone.

'Bye' Sasuke spoke leading Naruto out of the house.

'It's good to see you out of prison' Sakura called as the two walked away.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and held it as he pulled Naruto silently through Konoha. Naruto was stunned, he couldn't believe that he was walking with Sasuke once again. Sasuke just couldn't get the words he wanted to say out so he decided to say nothing.

They arrived back at the Uchiha estate 'Sasuke' Naruto whispered questioning Sasuke's actions.

'Why are we here? Shouldn't I ask you that?' Sasuke sounded sarcastic but he didn't really understand why he was being so cold towards Naruto.

'I had no where else to go, after the apartment got closed down this was the only place I could think of' Naruto was rambling trying to scrounge together some sort of reality of what was going on today 'was I wrong to come here?'

Sasuke looked at him confused 'you thought it was the right thing to do at the time why would that be wrong?'

'You looked pissed, I hope your not angry at me' Naruto wanted to joke like they use to and get back to how things use to be.

Sasuke didn't feel like joking there were still things he didn't understand 'how do you not look pregnant?'

'That's what your concerned about' Naruto couldn't believe that Sasuke didn't get that he was only pregnant as a woman.

'Well yes, it's be seven months since I went away I'm pretty sure you should be showing by now' Sasuke was now worried that he couldn't see a baby bump.

'Hold my waist' Naruto smiled.

'Why?' Sasuke questioned.

'It takes a lot of energy to change, it's to make sure I don't fall' Naruto took Sasuke's hands and placed them on his waist loosely 'Sexy-no-jutsu' Naruto was encased in smoke but as it cleared his jump suit barely covered his baby bump.

Sasuke stared at it as he ran his hands gently across feeling it kick 'our baby' he whispered.


End file.
